


I’ll See You Another Day

by cmpeabooty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, No shipping, izaya is very Sad™️, just kindness, kine and akabayashi are reluctant fathers, long live daddy yakuza, no but really he’s a mess, shiki is dead, shizuo is a good boy, someone hug izaya please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpeabooty/pseuds/cmpeabooty
Summary: Shiki died in yakuza-related events. Izaya has a hard time dealing with his death, to say the least. Everyone in drrr is emotionally constipated and has trouble comforting others.





	1. Chapter 1

  It’s only been a week, but Izaya has washed his sheets and clothes four times now. 

  _They still smell like him_ , he thinks, wrapped in sheets and a soft throw, still warm from the dryer. 

  Izaya never thought he could, or would, get so attached to one human being, and even if he did, he never imagined it could hurt this much. 

  He even cried in front of Akabayashi, he’ll never live that down... not that Izaya particularly cares much anymore. 

  Though it was almost funny to see the yakuza panic before patting Izaya’s head. 

  

 

  As a yakuza, Akabayashi is more or less used to his peers and comrades dying, due to negotiations gone sour, or outright war between families. 

  That said, he was rather fond of Shiki. They’d known each other since their high school days, getting into fights, and often winding up in the nurse’s office next to each other. 

  No, he wouldn’t call them friends, they never went that far. Especially Shiki, who didn’t trust anyone. 

  Except maybe Izaya. 

  Akabayashi noticed Orihara’s infatuation with the yakuza executive almost immediately upon seeing the two interact (though Orihara was only just seventeen at the time). 

  He wasn’t even surprised when he’d figured the two were sleeping together. Shiki is smart, he knows how to keep that kid in his place. No harm, no foul. Though Orihara has gotten a bit older, a bit snarkier, and a bit sleazier. 

  When Akabayashi realized the two had actually gotten together in a legitimate relationship, he was a bit dumbstruck. Shiki is not the type to let others in like that, and, frankly, neither is Orihara. 

  But it wasn’t really his business so he gave Shiki a word of advice to keep an eye on the kid, and moved on. 

  About three years after that conversation, Shiki is shot, by an Asuki executive, no less. He doesn’t survive the drive to Kishitani’s. 

  Everyone else chickens out, makes him call Orihara. Why should he? Kine is really the better option, he’s closest to Orihara, well, after Shiki was. 

_“That’s not a funny joke, Akabayashi.”_ Though he can hear the slight give of the informants voice at the end, before he hung up. 

  It doesn’t surprise him or Kine that Izaya would be in denial about Shiki’s death. They decide to head over to the kid’s apartment. 

  He’s not there. 

  With slightly stormy eyes, Kine suggests they go to Shiki’s place. Izaya likely spent a lot of time there anyways. He gets mad if you say it, but Kine really is a mother bear to Izaya. 

    It takes a bit of coaxing, and a bit of lock-picking, to get in  Izaya wouldn’t open up. 

  He glares as Kine tries to explain, though his face pales when Kine gets to the part where Shiki is shot in the chest. Four times. 

  One private investigator, and one yakuza, watch as Izaya ORihara begins to quietly cry, tears slowly running down his cheeks. 

  He slaps Kine’s hand away, shoulders shaking more with each moment passed.

  He let Akabayashi awkwardly pat his head a bit though. 

 

 

  “Izaya, c’mon, you should eat something. Have some tea?”

  “...No thanks.”

  Sighing, Shinra turns to his stove, and begins making a grilled cheese. 

  It’s been four weeks, this is the first time Izaya has left the house. Celty dragged him here at Shinra’s request. The illegal doctor had seen Shiki’s wounds that night. He knows Shiki was with Izaya, like he is with Celty. So he can’t imagine the mess he would be if Celty ever went away, let alone...

  Grilled cheese ready, Shinra puts in on a paper plate, and sets it in front of Izaya, who’s on the couch. 

  Honestly, Izaya looks terrible. Gaunt, almost grey even. His eyes, usually vibrant and full of mischief, are dull. He’s definitely lost weight.

  The front door’s lock begins to turn.

_Ah, Celty must be back..._

  Izaya comes to life as the door opens and Celty walks in, discarding her helmet. He breaks off a small square of sandwich, munching slowly.

  Shinra gives a worried smile, and goes to greet Celty.

 

 

  There’s a phone screen in front of his face.

  [Izaya! How are you doing?] Celty types.

  He blinks rapidly at the sudden intrusion, “...M’alright,” Izaya mumbles, looking back to his food. He actually feels a bit hungry today, usually he’s nauseous, or just not hungry at all.

  Celty’s neck shifts, as if she were tilting her head. She catches Shinra’s gaze, but he just gives a shrug as if he doesn’t know what to do either. She gives Izaya’s shoulder a squeeze. He doesn’t mind.

 

 

  Celty may have been able to drag him to Shinra’s, but Izaya has to make his own way home. He doesn’t mind this, either. He’s hoping for some sort of distraction, anything, to keep his mind off- off _Him_.

  He’s not walking on the main strip, but eyes still turn his way. 

_Maybe i do do look that bad, Kine seems to think so._

  Izaya’s not paying attention, so he doesn’t notice as pedestrians start clearing out, and running to safety.

  He’s not paying attention, so he doesn’t hear his name being yelled, or notice the car door heading right towards him.

 

 

  _Wait, why didn’t he dodge? He always dodged..._

  Shizuo saw the Flea walking towards him, in his own headspace, and knew he had to take the opportunity. At least give the Flea a lasting mark.

  So Shizuo was thrown off when Izaya took the door straight to the chest, and didn’t get up.

  “Yo, Flea. Quit playing around,” he tries to hide his nervousness, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

  Izaya’s awake, he just won’t get up. Shizuo walks over and crouches near Izaya.

  Blinking, Izaya looks over “Heeey Shizu-chan.” He pushes himself into a sitting position, legs splayed, “Been awhile.”

  _What the hell?_ “What the hell, Flea,” Shizuo voices the only thought he can pull up. “Where’ve you been? You better not be starting shit!” He’s starting to get mad.

 

 

  _Cigarette smoke... why? Why is it getting to me so much?_

  Izaya keeps his eyes averted, trying to hide his tear-filled eyes from Shizuo. The last time he smelled cigarettes was the last time he had seen Shiki...

  “Oi! Flea, look at me,” Shizuo roughly grabs Izaya’s chin, wrenching his face up. “Wha- Izaya are you crying,” Shizuo is dumbstruck, at the sheer amount of pain in his foe’s eyes. He knows it’s not from his grip.

  “Ah, Shizu-chan, do you mind not smoking right now,” Izaya gives Shizuo the saddest smile he has ever seen.

  

 

  Shizuo doesn’t know what happened to the Flea, but he’s not so cruel as to kick someone when they’re down. And Izaya is definitely down...

  They walked side by side, much to the shock to the citizens of Ikebukuro, back to Izaya’s apartment in Shinjuku.

  _“Why?”_

_“Just shut up and let me be nice, Izaya-kun.”_

  When they got there, Izaya immediately passed out on his couch. 

  Rolling his eyes, Shizuo tried to shake him awake. When that proved useless, Shizuo grumbled, and took Izaya up to his bedroom, so he could sleep properly.

  He figures he can find out what the hell happened from Shinra.

 

 

  Izaya didn’t expect to wake up. Honestly he didn’t expect to make it home the day before. Shizu-chan is strange.

  He doesn’t move, he can feel his body hurting where the door hit him, he may even have a cracked rib.

  _Oh well..._

  The real problem is how strong Shiki’s smell is within his sheets.

  Shiki never spent much time at Izaya’s apartment; they were always at his home instead, which Izaya never minded. His apartment became less of work-from-home and more of an office with a place to rest. 

  Laying on his back, staring at nothing, his eyes fill once more. This time, Izaya lets the tears flow freely. They track from the corners of his eyes, into his hair.

  He really loved Shiki...

  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i decided to add a little epilogue, not long tho

  Izaya turned 26 this year. His second birthday celebrated without Shiki, third year without him. 

  His chest still hurts when he remembers Shiki, though it’s no longer a gnawing despair, tinged with anger. 

  These days his memories are fond, happy and filled with love, though laced with sadness at the loss. 

  Izaya likes to think Shiki would be happy to see the person he’s become. 

 

 

Six months into his grief, Izaya’s destructive behavior had reached new heights. 

  He was constantly putting himself in unnecessary danger, getting injured far too often. 

  He developed a slight drinking habit- Shinra would tell him there’s nothing slight about it- that Namie didn’t help with. 

  The two would spend a few hours some nights drinking all the wine she had. 

  It took Shizuo screaming in his face to snap him out of it. 

  He was tipsy, in no shape to fight or run, when an angry color gang caught him unawares. 

  He was nearly gang raped, and he would have let them had Shizuo not happened upon the scene. 

  Shizuo brought him to Shinra’s, Izaya being difficult the whole way there, and after Shinra finished patching him up. 

_“DAMMIT FLEA, When are you gonna realize we’re just trying to help?!”_

_“Why would_ you _help me?”_

_“Did you ever think that people care about you? No one wants to see you do this to yourself!”_

 

  Izaya saw the right people, and got himself on a decent medication, something Shiki had been telling him to do for years. 

  He still causes mischief here and there in the city, but he no longer starts wars in a fit of mania. He no longer ruins another life, because he hates his own. 

  He’s got a few friends, still a shock to himself. 

  It only took an entire decade, but Izaya finally made friends with Shizuo (which was all he really wanted at the beginning). 

  He’s still an informant, he couldn’t stay away from that, along with human observation, though he’s less poisonous with it now. 

  He finds himself thanking Shiki a lot. 

 

 

  Izaya’s heading to Shinra’s tonight. It’s his very own birthday celebration. 

  They’re having hot pot. 

**Author's Note:**

> izaya is around 23/24 when this happens, no shiki was not fucking with a minor, akabayashi calls everyone kid. 
> 
> i dont know what’s wrong with me but hope you enjoy being sad too


End file.
